The Awakening
Chapter 1 - The Awakening Part One "Woah! Woah . . . where am I?" Welcome . . . "Huh? Who's that? Who are you?" . . . this is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokemon . . . "What?" . . . beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival . . . " . . . O - kay? . . . before you depart for your adventure, you must answer some questions . . . "Sorry, why do I need to ask questions? How did I even get here?" . . . be truthful when you answer them . . . " . . . Wh-What!? Are you even listening to me? Can you even hear me?" . . . now, are you ready? . . . " *sigh* I guess so." . . . then . . . let the questions begin! "Got it!" The darkness erupted into flowing colours in waves of a rainbow rhymitic pattern. a soothing an mysterious song began to be heard all around. "Whoah! What just happened?" Q. Have you ever forgotten you bought something and bought another one? "What? Oh-oh do I guess we just jump straight into this then. Um, well I did that one time with the coke in the diner that I already had. Sooooo, yes?" Q. Do you like karaoke? "I don't see what this has to do with Pokemon or whatever you think is relevent. But no." Q. You've just stuffed yourself with a good meal when a great dessert arrives. What do you do? "I - I would not want anything, so, yeh I would eat it even if i was stuffed." Q. The phone's ringing! What do you do? "You answer it right away, Isn't that what you should . . ." Q. Your friend suddenly won't listen to you, when everything was fine yesterday. What happened? "Um, uhh, well . . . maybe he's just ill or sick or something like that." Q. You discover a beat-up-looking treasure chest in some ruins. What do you do? "Open it, i'd be excited to see what's inside." Q. Are you a boy or a girl? "I'm a boy, can't you understand my ? Never mind." And now your aura will be analysed . . . . . . your aura is the energy that you radiate . . . "Huh" . . . Relax . . . calm yourself . . . now, press your finger tip gently on the bow . . . "What bow?" A bow appeared in front of me. It was a neat white one that knotted into a small circle and ended stragely with four loose parts below the bows of the bow (strange that). I placed my index finger onto the bow, rings of blue rippled from behind it onto waves of colour in front. I strangly couldn't for the life of me see my hand, but I could feel that it was there. . . . That's right . . . stay perfectly still . . . take a deep breath I took a deep breath . . . and now exhale . . . I exhaled. The moment I did the colours faded out slowly into a bright white light that covered all I could see. It then went dark again. The darkeness had returned to the same state that I first encountered it. . . . Your aura has now been identified . . . lift your finger . . . I lifted my finger, i had almost forgotten that it was still there due to the distractions that kept my attention around me. . . . your aura is . . . At that moment, the voice faded slowly and a colour emerged from the darkness. a cobalt blue bow appeared on a field of wavering lemon yellow. The screen faded again. i had no idea what it meant, but the voice read out th colour and all was black again. Then the waves of rainbow colour reappeared. . . . thank you for answering all those questions . . . I was about to ask some questions when noticed a mirror appear before me. I walked up to it. I went to looked inside, but I blacked out at that second. Part Two Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Category:AdamantiumBladez